Daja and Kirel
by SeraphAngel
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Daja and Kirel start to realize their feelings for each other. AU after The Circle Opens quartet came out
1. A Not-So-Chance Encounter

Author's Note: Okay, umm… I have no idea why I wrote this, but I like the idea of Daja/Kirel. I was going through the Tamora Pierce section, and I noticed that there are almost no fanfics with this couple. I think it's interesting. The only one I found with this couple wasn't even mainly about them. 

P.S. By the way, this is my first fanfic, so I don't know if it's any good.

Title: Daja and Kirel

Rating: G 

Spoilers: Not really. Maybe.

Summary: Daja and Kirel start to figure out their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Daja, Kirel, or any of the other characters in _Circle of Magic._

Setting: This story is set after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

~A Not-So-Chance Encounter~

Frostpine was gone for the day. He told Daja that he had some errands to run, but that she could go to the forge if she wanted to. She was so bored that afternoon that she decided to visit the forge. 

The young Trader girl walked into Frostpine's forge. It seemed empty with no one working in it. She slowly walked around and looked at the walls of the building.

"Hello."

"Aah!" Daja screamed. She whirled around to face... Kirel. "Oh, it's only you," Daja said as she sighed with relief. She continued, "Sorry, I didn't know you were in here." 

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that," replied Kirel. 

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry. People usually hear me coming."

"That's all right," said Daja, smiling. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just looking around." 

"Me too."

The two looked around the forge together.

***

Daja and Kirel were deep in a discussion about precious metals when Kirel suddenly yawned. 

"Daja, I'm getting kind of tired. I think I'll just go sit in that corner over there and take a nap," he said.

The girl nodded in reply and watched as her friend curled up in the corner.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: I know, I know. They are really out of character, but I couldn't help it. Anyway, this is my first fic and I hope that you like it. Sorry it's so short! More will come later...


	2. Sleepyheads

Author's Note: Thanks to the people who reviewed my story!

Title: Daja and Kirel

Rating: G

Spoilers: Not really. Maybe.

Summary: Daja and Kirel start to figure out their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Daja, Kirel, or any of the other characters in _Circle of Magic._

Setting: This story is set after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

__

italics = thoughts

~Sleepyheads~

Daja was getting tired of looking around the empty forge. She yawned. She looked at the novice wearing white slumbering peacefully in the corner. 

__

Maybe I should take a little nap, too, she thought.

She slowly made her way over to Kirel's corner. She laid down next to him and closed her eyes. Her awareness faded as dreams took over her mind.

***

Kirel yawned and rubbed his eyes. _Where am I?_ he thought. He was about to get up when he noticed the figure next to him. He smiled; it was Daja. 

Somehow, while they were sleeping, the two had shifted so that her head was now on his chest. Kirel knew Daja was dreaming—she was moving slightly and mumbling in her sleep.

He smiled affectionately at the headful of braids. _Wow. I never realized how pretty she is._ He looked outside and noticed that the sun was still high in the sky_. I still have a little time. I think I'll just rest my eyes a bit. _With that, the young man closed his eyes with the intention of opening them again in a few minutes. Unconsciously, he pulled Daja closer to him.

Within minutes, Kirel was fast asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: I have ideas for at least 3 more chapters. I have a title for another chapter after that, but I have no idea what the plot's going to be. So hang tight and I'll get these chapters out as soon as I can.


	3. Waking Dreams

Author's Note: Can anyone tell me how to get some of the text in italics?

Title: Daja and Kirel

Rating: G

Spoilers: Not really. Maybe.

Summary: Daja and Kirel start to figure out their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Daja, Kirel, or any of the other characters in _Circle of Magic._

Setting: This story is set after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

__

italics = thoughts

~Waking Dreams~

Daja woke up kicking and screaming. 

"Oof!" 

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and realized that she had kicked Kirel, who was rubbing his sore shin. 

"Sorry, Kirel. I...I guess I had a bad dream," she said apologetically. Kirel looked down at his white habit—it was wet with the young girl's tears. _Must have been some dream,_ he thought.

"That's all right. I needed to wake up anyway." He pointed outside at the setting sun. 

Daja gasped, "Oh no! I should get back to Discipline."

He replied, "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks."

They walked along the spiral road back to Discipline. Kirel broke the silence by asking, "What were you dreaming about, anyway? It must have been pretty bad to make you act the way you did."

Daja didn't say anything for a moment. Kirel was wondering if he should have said anything at all when Daja stopped walking and began to describe her dream. 

"I was dreaming that the spirits of my family that went down with Third Ship Kisubo came back to haunt me. They scolded me for being... for being _lugsha._ They cursed my magic so that I couldn't use it. Winding Circle was under attack and I couldn't do anything about it. I dreamt that you, Frostpine, the others, Lark, Rosethorn, and Niko were all killed, one by one, while I just stood there, watching because I couldn't help. It was horrible, Kirel. Horrible." She had started to cry.

Kirel stood there uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. He awkwardly put his arms around Daja and tried to calm her down. He didn't say anything, he just held her close while she tried to compose herself. "Are you okay?" he asked when she had stopped crying. "Yes, I think so," she replied when he had let her go. She looked down when she saw the concerned expression he wore. _Since when have I cared what Kirel thinks of me?_ she thought_. He's just being a good friend, that's all, _she tried to convince herself.

"I'm sorry I asked you about your... your dream," he said. "I feel terrible." 

"No, it's all right." 

Daja tried to smile, but failed miserably. They started walking again; the two youths didn't realize it, but they were walking closer together than they had been before. 

The sun had almost disappeared over the horizon. Only a few rays of light were visible. The two walked at a faster pace than before. When they reached Discipline cottage, Daja hesitated before opening the door. 

"Thanks for a great afternoon, Kirel."

"You're welcome."

With that, she entered the house. Kirel waited a moment after the door had closed, thinking. He turned around and walked back along the spiral road. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: Sweet, huh? I like it. I do realize that they are really out of character, but this is my fic and I'll change them if I want! Hehe.


	4. A Visitor

Author's Note: Thanks again to reviewers! Yup, thanks for the positive comments! My chapters are way too short...

Title: Daja and Kirel

Rating: G

Spoilers: Not really. Maybe.

Summary: Daja and Kirel start to figure out their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Daja, Kirel, or any of the other characters in _Circle of Magic._

Setting: This story is set after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

__

italics = thoughts

~A Visitor~

Kirel stood in front of the cottage, pondering whether or not to let his presence be revealed to the residents of Discipline. 

__

There's a reason you came here, you know, he thought. 

__

Yeah, but what if...

__

Never mind that! Two parts of himself argued with each other. He sighed; why was it so hard for him to make this decision? Knock, or don't knock, it was so simple—yet his mind continued to be indecisive. 

__

To knock, or not to knock, that is the question… he thought, remembering the previous day's events.

He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door.

***

The door opened and Kirel stumbled in surprise. _I didn't knock yet, did I?_ he thought frantically. 

__

No, I couldn't have, he answered himself. 

"Kirel? What are you doing here?" It was Sandry. He tried to think of an answer, but all that came out was, "Uh..." 

"Are you here to see Daja?"

He nodded in reply. It was the only thing that he was capable of doing at the moment. He was still in shock from having nearly literally fallen into house Discipline.

"Sandry? Who are you talking to?" Lark called from inside.

"Oh, it's Kirel. He's here to see Daja," replied Sandry. 

"Well, tell him to come in then," said Rosethorn matter-of-factly.

Sandry moved aside as the youth stepped into the house. Everyone in the room looked at him as he stepped into the room. They were all involved in their post-supper activities. Briar looked up from his spot on the floor where he was playing with the dog that was all energy and ivory curls, affectionately called Little Bear. Tris glanced at Kirel for a moment from her chair, down to where Briar and the dog were playing, then stuck her nose back in the book she was reading. Lark and Rosethorn were at the table—Lark was mending some clothes while Rosethorn was writing a letter. Finally, Daja, the one he had come to see, looked at the young novice over the edge of her book about iron and grinned. Sandry walked past Kirel to her area on the floor, where she was practicing spinning wool. Daja closed her book, got up from her chair, and walked across the room to greet her friend.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"I...uh..." _Just get on with it!_ Kirel yelled at himself. "I wanted to know if you would like to take a walk with me."

"Sure." Daja turned around to ask Lark for permission. "Lark, may I go out for a while?"

"Of course," Lark answered. She handed the dark-skinned girl an iron token, which indicated that she had permission to be wandering. "Just don't be too long, all right?"

"Okay," Daja answered as she took the token.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: I've decided to stick another chapter in the story, since it works better this new way, I think. Anyway, I hope you like this story, because I sure like writing it!


	5. A Night Out

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. Good to know that people actually like my work. Oh, by the way, sorry the chapters are so short, but I can't really do anything about that. Maybe my next fic will be longer. 

Title: Daja and Kirel

Rating: G

Spoilers: Not really. Maybe.

Summary: Daja and Kirel start to figure out their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Daja, Kirel, or any of the other characters in _Circle of Magic._

Setting: This story is set after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

~A Night Out~

Daja and Kirel walked along in comfortable silence. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left Discipline. 

Daja broke the silence by saying, "It's a nice night, huh?"

"Yeah."

Kirel gently took her hand. Daja let him. It felt right. She felt safe with him. 

He asked, "Where do you think Frostpine went yesterday?"

"I don't know. All he told me was that he had some errands to do."

"He told me the same thing."

"What kind of errands do you think he had?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell with Frostpine."

"That's true."

***

By the time they had finished their evening stroll, the two smith's apprentices were feeling like more than just friends. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Daydreaming

Author's Note: I rewrote this chapter so it would fit better with the next chapters. And the last part is hard to understand, but it's supposed to be a mystery, sorta.

Author's Note: Okay, tell me if this story is too cheesy or something. I really gotta work on my descriptiveness... I know the chapters are too short, but that's the way it is.

Title: Daja and Kirel

Rating: G

Spoilers: Not really. Maybe.

Summary: Daja and Kirel start to figure out their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Daja, Kirel, or any of the other characters in _Circle of Magic._

Setting: This story is set after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

__

italics = thoughts

~Daydreaming~

Early next morning, Tris woke up and stumbled across the hall to find Daja's room empty. She went back into her room and got properly dressed. Then she set out to find her friend.

***

Daja was lying on the roof with her hands behind her head, looking up at the sky. _I wonder what Kirel's doing, _she thought. She smiled as she remembered the events of last night. _He can be really sweet sometimes... What am I thinking? He's just a friend, isn't he? But if he only thinks of me as a friend, then why did he ask me to take a walk with him? And why do I feel so strange when I'm around him... _Her thoughts were interrupted as a head with curly read hair appeared through the opening to the roof. 

"Oh, Daja, there you are." Tris climbed all the way onto the roof. She sat down and smoothed out her skirts, trying to get into a comfortable position. She continued, "Why are you up here so early?" The Trader girl responded, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"I'd rather not say right now."

"All right." Tris left Daja to her thoughts while she got involved in her own. _I wonder what she's thinking about. She doesn't usually act like this._

This time, Tris's thoughts were interrupted as Briar's head popped up through the opening. "Hey, what are you two doing up here?"

"Nothing much," Tris replied. Briar looked at Daja, who had not noticed the young plant-mage's arrival. "What's with her?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." 

"Let me try."

The boy edged closer to Daja. He snapped his fingers in front of her face in an attempt to get her to notice him. Daja started, then relaxed as she realized what had happened.

"Oh. Hello, Briar."

"What were you thinking about? Must've been pretty serious for you not to notice me."

"It's... It's not important."

Briar looked at her suspiciously, not believing her response to his question. "Okay." He turned back to Tris, who was watching the clouds.

***

Sandry got out of bed. She got dressed and clumsily walked out of her room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Briar's door was open—she peeked into the room to discover his "rat's nest" empty and unmade.

She then climbed the stairs in search of her other housemates. She walked into Daja and Tris's rooms to find those empty as well. _Where could they be?_ she wondered. _Maybe... _She rushed over to the opening that led to the roof.

***

"Hi!" Sandry clambered onto the roof. "I was wondering where you were!"

"Morning," Tris and Briar replied. Daja removed herself from her thoughts long enough to greet her friend, then became silent again as thoughts began running through her head. 

Sandry stared at Daja. The smith-mage had never acted like this in all the time they had known each other. She whispered to the others, "What's wrong with her?" She nodded toward the dark-skinned girl.

Tris answered, "We don't know. She won't tell us."

"Yeah," Briar said.

"Oh," Sandry replied. "Have you ever seen her act this way?"

"No," said the weather-mage. "Never."

"I hafta agree with Coppercurls," Briar answered with a grin. Tris scowled at the nickname.

The three young mages discussed many possibilities for Daja's behavior while the subject of their conversation lay staring up at the sky, oblivious to her friends' conversation.

Lark soon called them to breakfast and the four went back into the house for their morning meal.

***

Daja finally regained her old personality as the residents of house Discipline sat down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Daja," Lark said as the girl sat down.

"Morning," Daja answered.

Lark greeted each of the children as they sat down. Rosethorn merely nodded at all of them. Sandry and Daja sat on one side of the table. Tris and Briar were on the other. The two dedicates wearing green habits sat at the ends of the long table.

As they ate, Sandry decided to bring up the subject she really wanted to know about. "Daja, why were you acting so strange before?" 

Daja froze. Lark stopped eating and looked at the dark-skinned girl. Tris and Briar looked up with interest, still shoveling food into their mouths. Rosethorn didn't even bother to look up; it was as if she had not heard Sandry's inquiry. Daja whispered fiercely in Sandry's ear, "I'll tell you later, _saati_." 

The young noble let the matter drop for the time being. Everyone turned their attention back to their food, with the exception of Rosethorn, who had not looked up from her meal in the first place.

***

"So what's this big secret you've been hiding?"

The four were gathered in Sandry's room. Sandry, Tris, and Briar had just finished their morning chores as quickly as possible in their eagerness to hear Daja's explanation for the way she had been acting. They were now waiting for Daja to speak.

"Well, I... I guess I can tell you. You are my friends, after all." Daja took a deep breath and said, "I was thinking about Kirel. Some things have been happening between us and I was trying to figure it out." Luckily, her skin was dark, otherwise the others would have been able to see her blushing. 

The others were in shock. "That's why you were acting so strange?" Tris asked. Daja nodded, unable to face her friends. Briar's jaw was hanging open. 

"Does this have anything to do with Kirel's visit last night?" Sandry asked. Daja nodded again, looking at her feet. "Well, why didn't you just tell us this before?" the noble asked, puzzled.

"I don't know," Daja replied. "I guess I was nervous."

Briar grinned and said, "Wow, Daj'. You'd be the last person I'd think would act like this. If I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't have believed it."

***

Sandry thought about her friend's announcement all day. By the end of the day's lessons, she had an idea forming in her mind.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: Interesting, eh? Hehe. I decided to take the focus off Kirel and show more about Discipline in this chapter. Hey! This chapter's actually longer than the others! Cool!


	7. Sandry's Plan

Author's Note: This is going pretty good for my first fic. Thanks for your support, reviewers!

Title: Daja and Kirel

Rating: G

Spoilers: Not really. Maybe.

Summary: Daja and Kirel start to figure out their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Daja, Kirel, or any of the other characters in _Circle of Magic._

Setting: This story is set after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

__

italics = thoughts

underline = mind-to-mind speech

__

italics = emphasis

~Sandry's Plan~

Sandry had a plan. She had no idea whether it would work, but she fervently hoped it would. 

***

Tris looked at Sandry as she did her morning chores the next day. _She's been acting strange all day. Wonder what she's muttering about._

Briar had noticed Sandry's strange behavior as well. _What's wrong with her?_ Tris, have you noticed that Sandry's talking to herself? Briar called.

Yes. It's very unusual, she answered.

First Daja, now Sandry.

Maybe we should ask her what's going on.

Yeah. Let's go.

The two advanced toward their brown-haired, blue-eyed friend. "Umm, Sandry?"

"Tris, what is it?" Sandry answered, turning to face them. Briar put in, "We were just wondering why you were talking to yourself."

"Oh." Sandry had a big smile on her face. "I have a plan."

"For what?" Tris looked confused.

"A plan for Daja and Kirel," she said with glee.

"What?" Now Briar was confused.

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now, we'd better finish our chores."

***

"Well, what is it?" Tris asked, exasperated. Sandry was pacing around Briar's room and getting lost in her thoughts as she made her plan more successful in her mind.

"Sandry!"

She jumped, startled by Briar's shout. He grinned sheepishly, saying, "Sorry. It was the only way I could think of to get your attention."

"Oh. Well, after you left yesterday morning, Daja told me that she was afraid to do anything about this Kirel business. She said that she wouldn't act unless he did first. I don't think he will do that anytime soon, but I have a feeling that they both have feelings for each other," Sandry stated, remembering the conversation. "Well, here's my plan," Sandry said, trying to keep her voice low in case Daja, who was still in the house, passed by Briar's door and heard their conversation.

Tris and Briar moved in closer so they could better hear Sandry as she outlined her plan.

***

"Wow." Tris shook her head. "You've really thought about this haven't you, Sandry?" Her question was answered with a nod. Briar added, "It's a good plan. When do we start?"

Sandry answered, "As soon as possible. We can try to start tomorrow." Briar and Tris nodded in agreement.

***

The next morning, three of Discipline's residents were up early. Tris sat on Sandry's bed while Briar was on the floor. Sandry was pacing in front of them like a general about to give orders. 

"Okay. We are going to need Frostpine's help to make this plan work, so how do we get a message to him?" Tris opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it again, shaking her head. Briar also shook his head when Sandry turned her attention to him. No, he had not thought of a way to tell Frostpine.

"Wait! I thought of something!" Sandry said, louder than she'd meant to. "Excitable, isn't she?" Briar remarked quietly to the girl on the bed. Tris held in her urge to laugh. "Well, tell us then, Sandry," she said impatiently.

"Well, maybe we could let Lark in on this. I mean, she wouldn't tell if I asked her not to, and she's the only one who would let me go to Frostpine's forge." She continued, "You both know that your teachers wouldn't let you go. Niko usually takes you different places, Tris, and Briar, Rosethorn needs you in the garden. You have to admit, neither of them would let you go even if you told them. So, what do you think?" She breathed heavily, out of breath from having said so much in such a short amount of time.

Tris and Briar looked at each other. Well, she _is_ right. Niko and Rosethorn are too stubborn to agree to such a plan, Briar noted.

"All right, Sandry. Tell Lark. It's the best chance we have of getting them together," Tris answered. The boy on the floor nodded in agreement. 

"Perfect," Sandry remarked.

*** 

"Lark?" 

The curly-haired dedicate turned to face her student. "Hello, Sandry. What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Sit down." Sandry sat in a chair. "Now tell me what you want."

"Well, I... no, we. That is, Tris and Briar and I, have noticed something. Daja and Kirel are clearly taken with each other, but they're both too afraid to do anything about it. So, the three of us have come up with a plan. We want to get Daja and Kirel together, and hopefully, the rest of the pieces will fall into place." The young girl began to describe her plan in great detail. "And so," she said, finishing her speech, "I need to tell Frostpine about this so he can help." She looked hopefully at Lark, who was sitting there with an amused expression on her face. 

"That's a very interesting plan, Sandry," Lark remarked with a chuckle. She noticed the look on Sandry's face. "And," she continued, "I will be glad to assist in any way possible."

Sandry smiled and thanked her teacher several times before they began the day's lesson.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: The plan is supposed to be a mystery. Positive comments keep me going! So thanks! Interesting chapter, huh?


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just had so many ideas for my other fic that I had to get them all down before I forgot them. 

Title: Daja and Kirel

Rating: G

Spoilers: Not really. Maybe.

Summary: Daja and Kirel start to figure out their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Daja, Kirel, or any of the other characters in _Circle of Magic_. 

Setting: This story is set after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

__

italics = thoughts

underline = mind-to-mind speech

~The Truth Comes Out~

The next afternoon, Lark gave Sandry permission to go out before Daja could get to Frostpine's forge. Sandry hurried along the spiral road. She had to speak to Frostpine and soon, before Kirel could get to the forge as well. 

As she entered the building, she looked around for Frostpine. He was shaping some metal. "Excuse me?" Sandry said. 

"Oh, hello, Sandry," Frostpine said when he noticed her. "What brings you here?"

"It's about Daja and Kirel."

"Why? Has something happened to them?"

"No! Nothing like that. I was wondering, have you noticed anything about them? Have they been acting differently around each other?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It's hard to tell. I think so."

"Well, I have a plan to get them to tell each other their feelings."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I need your help to make it work."

Frostpine chuckled. "What can I do?"

Sandry produced two pieces of parchment. "One of these is for Daja, and the other is for Kirel. The messages say to meet the other behind Discipline, at the well. Now hopefully, they will start talking and then tell each other their feelings. It probably won't work, but I want to see my friend happy. I might as well try."

"All right. So what exactly do I have to do?"

"Give this one to Daja." She handed him the parchment in her left hand. "And this one's for Kirel. Give them their letters when they come in, but make sure that they don't see each other's letters."

"Very well. I would like to see if your plan is successful, though."

"Oh. Well, meet us in Rosethorn's garden on Sunsday after midday. A little bit before the end of lunch, if possible. We'll be hiding in a bush."

"Ah."

"I'd better get going. I don't want Daja to see me here."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

***

Sandry, Tris, and Briar finished their chores early on Sunsday and ran out of the house to meet Frostpine. Daja didn't notice. She was too busy thinking about the letter she had gotten a few days ago. _What if it's a trick? Oh, I don't know. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go._

***

"Ow!"

"Get your elbow out of my eye!"

"We should have picked a bigger bush."

Three young people and one adult in a red habit were in a bush, trying to get sorted out. When they had finally settled down into tolerable positions, they stopped talking and quieted down. Daja walked out of the house toward the well. She sat on the edge of it, hanging onto one of the supports so as not to fall in.

"Shh," Sandry whispered. Briar used his magic to try to get the bushes to conceal them better. Kirel suddenly appeared on the scene, looking nervous. He spotted Daja and went over to talk to her. Tris snatched a rope of wind and used it so they could hear the conversation.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, Kirel," Daja answered, smiling. 

"I got a letter saying to meet here."

"Me too."

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you."

"All right."

"We've known each other for a while now, and I think that you're very special."

"Thank you."

"Look, I might as well just say it. I like you a lot, Daja."

She blushed, making her dark skin darker. "I like you too."

"I know I'm a little old for you, but I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about you. I mean, ever since that day that Frostpine was gone for the day..."

"I know what you mean."

"So... What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I guess we just wait and see what happens."

Daja thought she saw a flash of silver in a nearby bush. _What...?_ She ignored it as Kirel put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his. He leaned in closer... closer...

***

Ah! Sandry squealed. Only Tris and Briar heard, since Frostpine's magic was not connected to theirs. Briar put his hand on Frostpine's arm to include him in the conversation. It was safer to talk like this, so that the two by the well didn't hear.

I can't believe it! Tris exclaimed. He kissed her!

Girls, Briar grumbled. He was happy for his friend, but he was a boy, after all, and didn't respond to things like this the way girls did.

Things will certainly be different around my forge from now on, Frostpine said with a magical chuckle. 

***

"Wow." That was all Daja could say. Kirel smiled. He put an arm around her and they just sat there together for a while. They just sat there without saying anything, enjoying each other's company. They didn't realize they had an audience. An audience that was cheering silently for them.

TO BE CONTINUED... (due to popular demand and the fact that this ending is really bad)

Author's Note: Hey! This is a weird ending, but it's the only thing I could think of. If you want me to continue, please tell me. Thanks! Bye! 

P.S. Read my next fanfic, _Isas and Niva_. It's about Rosethorn and Crane. If you liked this story, you'll probably like this next one.


	9. Confrontations and Confessions

Author's Note: Yay! I've decided to continue this fic! If you want to know why, refer to the bottom of chapter 8. Thanks for wanting me to continue!

Title: Daja and Kirel

Rating: G

Spoilers: Not really. Maybe.

Summary: Daja and Kirel start to figure out their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Daja, Kirel, or any of the other characters in _Circle of Magic._

Setting: This story is set after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

underline = mind-to-mind speech

__

italics = emphasis

~Confrontations and Confessions~

Daja asked Kirel, "By the way, what did your note say?" He told her what the letter he had received had said. She said, "That's strange. Mine said the _exact_ same thing."

"Really? How odd."

"I don't think so," she said suspiciously. "I think somebody set us up." She glanced at the bush she had seen earlier and whispered, "Come on. I think someone's spying on us." 

Kirel followed Daja as she headed toward Sandry, Tris, Briar, and Frostpine's hiding place.

***

Oh no. They're onto us, Briar said. 

What are we going to do? Tris asked frantically.

I don't know, Sandry replied, trying to think of a solution. If we move, they'll see us.

I think we've been found out, Frostpine added as the four of them looked up to see Daja and Kirel staring down at them. "I told you we should have picked a bigger bush," he continued out loud.

***

"What's going on here?" The Trader girl inquired of the four who were now standing instead of crouching behind a bush. 

"Uh..." neither the kids nor the adult wanted to answer that question. 

"Did you write those letters?" Kirel wanted to know. 

Sandry sighed. "Yes. I did. It was me. I had a plan to get you two together."

Daja asked, "Really?" 

The noble nodded. "I thought I could help you out a little. I mean, from what I'd seen and heard, it seemed to me that you two really liked each other, so..."

"So you thought you'd get us together and we'd do the rest," Kirel finished for her. "So what do you think we should do with them, Daja?"

"I don't know," she replied. She grinned mischievously at her friends and teacher. "I think that we should congratulate them on a job well done."

They sighed in relief. Daja hugged Sandry. "Thank you!" she whispered. 

Everyone laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED... (I think...)

Author's Note: This chapter is so short. I couldn't really do anything with it to make it longer, so that's why it's so short. Ah well. I just wanted to update so you wouldn't think I died or something. I have to get more ideas.


	10. Aftermath

Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry. I completely forgot to update this fic. I just didn't have any ideas and I was kinda busy with stuff. 

Title: Daja and Kirel

Rating: G

Spoilers: Not really. Maybe.

Summary: Daja and Kirel start to figure out their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Daja, Kirel, or any of the other characters in _Circle of Magic._

Setting: This story is set after _Briar's Book._

*** = setting change

~Aftermath~

It was the next day. Lark and Rosethorn had been filled in on the previous day's events, and now Discipline's residents were discussing the recent developments over their morning meal.

"Daja, how do you think this relationship will work out?" Lark asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope it will be all right," the Trader girl replied. 

Rosethorn said, "How did you feel when you found out that those four set you up?"

Daja laughed. "It was kind of funny. I was relieved, actually. I mean, they were really trying to help me. They're real friends."

Briar, Sandry, and Tris smiled at each other. Daja saw this and added to her previous comment, "Even though they were really sneaky about it!"

The three young mages looked down at their food, slightly ashamed. Daja started giggling at their expressions and soon everyone was laughing. 

***

Daja and Kirel were at the forge that same afternoon. They were in a relationship, but they knew they still had work to do and things to learn, so they kept those two things separate. 

The girl glanced up from her work once to meet Kirel's gaze, smiled, then went back to her work. That's when she knew everything was going to be fine. 

THE END

Author's Note: I'm sorry. I just had to end this story _somehow_... I just can't write this anymore. It's getting kinda stupid to continue, so... unless someone can help me think of a better ending, you're stuck with this one, I'm afraid. Besides, I think ten chapters is enough, don't you? Heh.


End file.
